The Depths Of My Life
by Timeless4Life
Summary: A one shot of those terrible and romantic events in Jack's point of view... I worte this for my English GCSE ages ago and I just wanna post something up here which is good for once! Hope you all like it - I remember it taking ages to write lol!


_Hey everyone, Desi here! Hope everyone's okay? Right, I wrote this agessss ago for my GCSE English coursework and I thought "well i haven't uploaded anything in a long time, so why not this?" Anyway, I got an awesome grade for it but I know I can write loads better now lol... hope you like it! xxxxx_

* * *

**The Depths Of My Life**

**A Titanic Adventure**

Breathe.

Take a long deep breath. All these years you've taken air for granted, and now you need it the most, you struggle for it. You struggle to breathe.

Splash.

The sea takes you, as it's own. Your face feels sore as if a giant, icy hand has just smacked you, trying to wake you from this nightmare. You wake up.

Crack.

Your legs kick franticly, but your bones are frozen. You thought you would panic, but you don't. There is nothing you can do, than wait. Wait for the end, which you thought you were too young to experience. Wait for the bitter waves to take your body into its black abyss, which only your soul will emerge.

The light begins to fade. Flashes of memories invade my mind, left and right. I'm confused, but my brain is still in control. Like a ghost, I drift back to the beginning. The beginning of a new life.

Come back with me and experience a journey of a lifetime, filled with the happiest days of my life. Come aboard the tremendous, the tragic; Titanic…

* * *

"Come on guys, you won't get nothin' if you don't bet anything," I snapped. The lights of the café were dim, but the treasure that lay before me shone, as if God himself was telling me to win. I glanced around the table. I must win. All my savings were at stake. It was time. My cards were high, I had a chance, and I was going to take it. Each of us laid our cards down. Each of us stared at each other. Silence. I took a deep breath.

I shouted merrily, as I threw my hands around my friend. A smile beamed across my face. I knew I had a lucky hand at poker, but never before did I expect a prize this big, this exciting. This was my moment - it was a start to a new, adventurous life.

The cobweb-ridden grandfather clock struck a long, haunting chime. My heart stopped - the port! A sudden rush of adrenaline pumped through my body as my legs sprinted along the old, wooden port decking. Why can't these people move? Get out of the way! A thick cloud of first class families were grouped together, as if made with unbreakable bonds, ignored my shoves, and continued with their flowery talk. I was late and they didn't care. I could miss out on a fabulous new life and they didn't care. Frustration mounted. I shouted my warning, but all I received was disgusted looks. I pushed. I ran. I won.

There she was: the ship of dreams, the giant monster, the ruler of the sea. Flashes of future life buzzed round my mind, as if I'd already lived it. I heard a blast of horns from the great ship; it was time to take the first step of a new life. My foot stretches. Almost there. The port was moving away from my foot…

"Oi, you," a strict voice, screeched in my ear. "Have you been checked?" My smile slimmed for a moment. Just the thought of nits made my head itch. The heavenly horns sounded once more – she was leaving! A howl of a first class dog drew away my attention, as it pranced along onto my ship. It was laughing at me! Stupid first class. Think they can boss anyone around. You wait; I bet I could teach them a thing or two.

The strict man rudely boomed his question again. Silly man, treating me like dirt. I replied sharply, lying. He made way for me, sneering. I waltzed up the plain gangplank, onto my ship of dreams. I joined the mass of passengers on the top deck, and waved to the unlucky people on land. The first part of my journey to a better life was complete. I smiled happily.

* * *

My smoke trailed around my head, identical to the smoke rings puffing out of the classy chimneys, floating up, into the heavens above. It's really relaxing out here. Light breeze, hardly any noise – perfect. Here I was, leaning on the chrome railing of the most famous ship of all time, watching the early stars blink at me – life really is looking up for me. My old pap would be so proud, if only he could be here with me now.

A sudden flash of colour tore past, startling me and breaking my reverie. The tap, tap, tap of the footsteps of the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, ran to the front of the third class deck. I swear even the angels would fly out for the likes of her. I followed her distressed sobs and stood at the benches behind her, watching as she frantically clambered over the other side of the railing. Her red, flaming hair streamed behind her, revealing a precious pair of moist, brown eyes, filled with crying tears. What could have happened to this girl to make her do this?

"I wouldn't do it," I suggest, gently, flicking my cigarette over the edge. "Whatever's happened, it's not worth it." She turned slowly, her hands shakily gripping onto the railing.

"It's nothing to do with you," she cried, trying to seen more intimidating. I sigh loudly and pull my leg up onto the bench beside me. I took off one of my mud-encrusted boot and started undoing the other. She turned back to me, looking me up and down.

"Well, if you jump over, I'll have to jump in after you." I took off the other boot and placed it next to its twin then took off my jacket. A moment of silence past. She gave me a withering look, she knew I was serious. I smiled and held out my hand. She gave the deadly sea another look and graciously accepted my alternative. Her gentle hand placed itself in mine – this really was the ship of dreams. She slowly started to climb back over and started to smile. Her face began to light up, like the flames of her hair. She was perfect….

_Slip._

I could have lost her immediately, if I hadn't grabbed her hand. Her screams of help filled the air. I pulled with all my strength. My heart jumped to my throat, as I saw her dangling one handed over the side of the ship. I will not lose her! Pull. Slam. She landed on the deck pulling me down on top of her. If my friends were here, I'd be so embarrassed, but her sweet laughter soothed my worries. She was happy and I was happy for her.

"Get off her now! You should know you place young man!" a screechy voice shouted, pulling me to my feet. I was standing face to face with the captain. I tried to explain, but he would not let me get a word in. Some posh looking people joined him after a couple of minutes; they demanded to know what was going on. I was confused who was who, so I remained quiet. Suddenly, the first mate handcuffed me. The pretty girl quickly intervened.

"You are all mistaken, this man saved my life," she shouted over the loud talk of the other people. I looked deep in her eyes – she was saving me this time. After many arguments, the handcuffs were removed. You would never believe how happy I was to see my wrists again. I love hands, but I think I'm in love with a different pair.

The pretty girl turned to leave. A smart gentleman came up to me and shoved some money in my hands. What a really unfriendly way to thank someone! I refused it politely. His face went blank as a plain piece of paper. The girl quickly ran up to me and gave me a card and then returned with her family to the first class deck once more. I opened it quickly and smiled at the invitation. There was no way I was missing this. There was no way I was going to miss any opportunity to meet again with Rose.

* * *

I was clean, combed and looking good in the classic, black suit I was borrowing for the night. Even though I practised for hours in the mirror this morning, I still felt nervous. The golden clock ticked loudly behind me. Many first class passengers came passed me, watching me, trying to place me. I raised my, normally slumped posture and nodded at them – how the hell do you greet people here? Breathe Jack, breathe. It's only one stupid party. Smile now; look like you've been here thousands of times before, that's it. I'm okay, breathe.

I gracefully taped my way down the beautifully carved, spiral staircase. I spot a mirror and edge my way towards it. I'm being stupid again; I look fine, why am I worrying so much? I turn around, hoping to find a quick escape route, but instead I find a pair of fine eyes, looking straight at me. For a moment I was lost in them, but a rude chatter, of an unfamiliar voice brought me back down to earth.

"So, you came then?" a posh man whistled, through gritted teeth. "You've got bravery, Mr. Dawson, I'll give you that." He quickly grabbed Roses arm – making sure I knew she belonged to him. I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I took Roses hand and kissed it. Life doesn't just go your way because you're rich; you have to use the impulse of the moment to decide your future. Rose links arms with me and drags me away. She saw his angry expression, and explained that he was her fiancé, Cal. I was about to reply, but the devil himself shoved past us.

As we zigzagged round the finely laid tables and snobbish people, she pointed out various people – what they do, what they own. I never realised life was so boring for the high life. If you own a gold mine, they'll love you. No gold mine, you have no chance. We came to our table. I seated her and took up a seat opposite. Almost immediately, food flowed onto the table like a stream train. The silver cutlery shimmered under the fancy chandeliers. Cal stared at me like a hawk, as if I was about to murder someone – I've got enough pressure as it is.

"Do you care for poker Mr. Dawson?" A moustached gentleman enquired.

"I do indeed, I've been told I have a lucky hand at poker," I answered, remembering that fateful day, where I won my future.

"Good, good. I believe all life is a game of luck, I say enjoy life as it goes," he announced.

The atmosphere brightened, as I won the hearts of many. Jokes spun round the table all evening – I was one of them. A dull waltz took the dance floor. Rose sighed loudly – she looked as bored as I was secretly feeling. Time to test her. I stood to leave, taking her hand and kissing it, while slipping a secret note to her. She looked at me wearily. I strolled away and waited near the golden clock. It was now or never. My heart leapt when she turned the corner. So, she thinks she's ready for a real party? She has no idea what she's in for…

* * *

Instruments banged. Feet stomped. The room was alive with dancers and happy faces. Everyone was friends here, especially with the free flowing alcohol. Rose actually looked happy. The music stopped suddenly, for the musicians to take a break. I asked her politely to dance with me, but all I got was a stuttering "I can't", as an answer. A quick excuse, but I was not going to fall for it.

The music started abruptly, making her jump. Impulse of the moment… I pulled her up and put my arm around her. She looked up at me in horror. I just smiled and spun her around and around. She started to laugh and smile again – she couldn't keep a grudge against me.

I saw a space on the main stage and pushed her onto it. The dancers crowded around, clapping to the music. I started to jig, tapping my feet left and right. Rose lifted her skirt a little and copied me. Cheers arose and the clapping became quicker. Together we jigged in time to the lively music. I never realised how lovely her real smile was. Like the rest of her party of friends and family, I was tricked into believing her fake smile at the dinner party. We laughed and danced all night. She was completely accepted by everyone, as one of our kind. I hope she will remember this, as I shall.

A chain of dancers pulled around the room, like a giant snake. A man grabbed Roses hand and she grabbed mine. We laughed and cheered as we wove around the room for hours. All eyes watched the dance floor, but unknown to all of us, one first class pair only had eyes for one person – Rose.

* * *

It was the next afternoon; I couldn't believe what was happening. Framed. Framed for something I didn't even do! Oh, I'll kill that darn Cal. Framing me for taking roses diamond necklace. I only have eyes for one jewel in this world, and that would be Rose. _My Rose_.

Warning horns sounded above me. One bad thing had led to another, now the unsinkable was sinking. I must have been out of my mind to even believe I was truly in love. A tear ran down my cheek as I realised that I would never see her again. But we shared a moment that will last with me to the end – and that end was nearing. I was hip deep in icy water, with hands chained to a white pump in the lower deck.

You've got to ask the question though, where is she now? Who is she with? Does she even remember me? Scrape. What now? A familiar smile warmed up the cold room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned. She raised a huge, black axe and slammed it on my chains, breaking it into shattered pieces.

"Saving you," she smiled. We hugged each other tightly. It's true; people will do anything for love. I gripped her perfect palm, as we waded out into the flooded corridors. The lights flickered as we pushed to the exit. Steps appeared in front of us. Shouts filled the air. A crowd of third class were crawling at a metal gate. I pushed to the front.

"Why can't we come through?" I shouted red with anger.

"No one can go through, until the first class are off," he screamed back.

"But there are women and children here!" I retaliated.

"Stay back and wait," he screeched like a raven, over the frantic screams of fear – like a signal for our untimely deaths. I smacked the iron gates and the hinges wobbled uncontrollably. The guard's eyes widened. All of the people joined together and pushed the gate. The hinges buckled and screamed as its bonds pulled out of joint. The guard tried to stop us, but he couldn't be heard over the cries of people fleeing the lower decks. He stopped me and Rose in our paths. I looked at him through dark eyes, and then, before I could stop myself, my fist smacked into his nose. Rose looked at me, and then smiled. That felt good.

We tore up the endless corridors and gangways, until we came to the top deck. Howls of pain. Tears of tragedy. Everyone was massing around the lifeboats. The lights flickered, making us appear as shadows amidst a mass of chaos, as we clambered over a huge crowd of people making, perhaps, their last prayers with an impatient looking clergyman.

The ship made a howl in rendering pain, as her metal started to buckle. We didn't have long. I dragged Rose through the crowds, towards the lifeboats. One went down and was filled with tearful children and frantic wives. We clutched one another as we waited for our turn.

A rude, yet familiar voice echoed behind us. Turning, we came face to face with Cal. Rose gripped onto me harder, as if he'd attack her at any moment. He stared at us for a minute and then stormed off. I think he'd finally realised our seriousness. I had won.

The beautiful ship creaked, as a large crack started to run around the middle of her. We ran to the front of the deck, where we first met. Where I first fell in love. The metal grinned together. The lights smashed. Rose started to cry as the ship started to crack in half. I hugged her tight and kissed her tear-flooded cheeks.

The ship tore in half. Wooden splinters jutted out at sharp, unearthly angles. The lighting died, leaving our last moments in darkness. The stern pulled vertical as if choosing between the freezing depths of the sea and the thunderous clouds of the sky – heaven and hell. We gripped onto the railing, our faces white with fear. The ship gave a terrible groan and plunged into its freezing grave. The sea beneath hungrily swallowed us bit by bit.

"When the ship goes down, the sea will suck us in, take a deep breath when I say and keep kicking," I shouted over the sea's loud gnawing. "Keep hold of my hand – trust me." Rose gripped harder, ass bravery flared in her eyes. The sea was nearing. I was ready. "Breathe!"

An icy sensation crept over my body. Kick. The sea's gloom clouded my eyes, but I kept kicking. Air. Something I've always taken for granted never seemed so blissful. Where's Rose? I looked around. People were everywhere, like a sea of ants. Some dead, some barely alive. I spot a mass of red just ahead of me, so I swim towards it. My legs cracking – I'm starting to freeze! I must get to her, I must! I swim painfully over to her. She was alive and so was I – together once again. She was gripping onto a barrel of some sort.

"Rose!" I cried. I kissed her. Her face glowed with happiness, although she had just experienced a lifetime of horrors. A lifeboat started rowing over to the survivors. Rose started to laugh with joy. She thought everything was all right. She thought we could live happily ever after. But I knew this could not be true. The people aboard picked out people from the icy clutches of the sea, one by one. The man aboard shouted for one more. It was now or never.

"Over here, there's a young lady over here." I shouted in reply. A look of horror crosses Rose's, normally happy face. The boat was rowing towards us. She turned to face me. I sighed, also realising what I was leaving myself to. I put my hand to her face.

"You must go, I can't bear to see you waste your life because of me," I bravely said – love softening my voice, trying to prevent tears. She was about to protest. "Look, I love you Rose, and that's why I want you to go ahead and live a happy life." Tears started to weld in Roses eyes. She knew I was right. The man lifted her into a lifeboat.

"I love you Jack," she cried. I wiped her painful tears and smiled. We shared one last kiss and the boat started to row away. Her gentle hand slid out of mine, as she travelled further and further into the distance, until she was only a red blur. The colour of my heart. The colour of a beautiful rose. I had found all the missing petals of my love and stuck them back together, how it should be, but now just to break it apart again.

A shiver ran up my spine, my time was up. My legs froze completely and the sea took me. I remembered my first sighting of the most famous ship of all time. I remember the fantastic party. But most of all, I remembered my one true love – Rose. My heart slows…

Death.

So terrible to witness, yet such a relief to escape the pains of the bitter waves. The bitter waves that coat your body in ice, so all you can do is wait.

Wait for the end...

* * *

_Well, that's the end of my one-shot... so, what does everyone think? Please, I love feedback, cos it makes my writing get better lol - even though this was like **a year ago**, just to warn everyone - so hate mail is not appreciated! Love yazzzzzz! xxxxx_


End file.
